


Colter Bound

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Drabble Night [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Actually does this count as pre-canon, Angst, Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 2 has the pre-100 word cut version, Drabble, Drabble Night, It's like five minutes before canon, Pre-Canon, Prompt: Uncharted, Wordcount: 100, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Arthur was tired, and it was cold. The horse beneath him was unfamiliar, and not made for traversing the snow. But his family needed him, and he'd die before letting them come to harm.
Series: Drabble Night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565485
Kudos: 6





	1. 100 Word Version

Arthur missed Boudicea. She had been a damn good horse. But she was dead, poor girl, shot out from under him by a Pinkerton's lucky bullet. Taima was a good horse, but she was small and fragile to Bou's massive bulk, struggling through the snow.

He _had_ to do this, though. He had a wagon train full of people, struggling through the blizzard, depending on him. So he raised himself in the saddle, held his lantern out in front of him, and squinted into the storm. They needed somewhere to wait it out, and he'd die before letting them freeze.


	2. Pre-Cut Longer than 100 Words Version

Arthur missed Boudicea. She had been a damn good horse, and with her bulk she would have been able to surge through this snow easily. But she was dead, poor girl, shot out from under him by a Pinkerton's lucky bullet. Taima was a good horse, but she was small and fragile to Bou's massive bulk, not able to clear the snow.

He _had_ to do this, though. He had a wagon train full of people behind him, struggling through the blizzard, depending on him. So he raised himself in the saddle, held his lantern out in front of him, and squinted into the storm. They needed somewhere to wait out the storm, and he'd die before letting them freeze.


End file.
